


Fluffy Turmoil

by Skiddy14, WolfyWolfblood



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ALSO GIVE LOVE TO BLUERAITH- THE LESBIAN DAD, AND BOTH ME AND SKIDS ARE GLAD TO SHOW OUR CRACKSHIT FANFIC, AND I HAVE A WRITING PARTNER!!!, AND NICOLE- DA LEADER OF THE NIGHT OWL COVEN, AND WE ARE GONNA DO THIS SH I T!!!!, ESPECIALLY IF ITS A SHIP PROBLEM, F/F, Hey, IT WITH OTHER PEOPLE!!!, ITS NOW, If any of you have a problem with the tags, Im on a roll dude, It will take awhile to make and upload, NEW PERSON: D O C- BETA READER- LOVE DA BOI, Since there multiple people on this, So we have: Me- Skiddy(writing partner)- Ryan(Reader)-Dav(Editor)-Sciencey(Editor)-And our lovable, TELL US IF THERE IS A GENUINE PROBLEM AND WE WILL FIX IT, THIS IS HERE, WE HAVE BETA READERS, WE HAVE EDITORS, also, and the writing style will be different from time to time, as we are making this for you, bear with us pls, but for ourselves as well, but this time, fan artist and my Discord bro: H-GUY!!!!, hi, pls tell us unless its just pure bullshit like 'I DONT LIKE THIS SHIP', seriously- dont waste your or our time with something like, so ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiddy14/pseuds/Skiddy14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWolfblood/pseuds/WolfyWolfblood
Summary: Sum witches and an alien? What could go wrong?!It was never a plan for a witch to fall for a fluffball, but that's what happened.And how troublesome it became in this world of the strangeA howl there, sum spells hereA girl with magic, with a genderfulid friendThey both have their own fears and worriesOwn traumas that can come to lightOne has lost a person so dear to themThe other has a beast eating them from withinWhat to do? What to do indeed?With Trauma roaming around their mind so freeAnd some scars burnt onto themOh, how wonderful it can beTo forget about realityForget that some things happenedBut...At the cost of forgettingYou lose yourselfIts better to survive and go through traumawith help from othersand a bit of love on the side
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), The Rest is paltonic relationship or just not enough for an actual relationship to happen, orginal character/orginal character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fluffy Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We put a lot of effort into this chapter! We hope you like it >w<

It was another normal day for Valentine. She was a typical teen witch of the Boiling Isles, freckles lightly canvassing her face, with neon pink hair tied in long cute pigtails, with piercingly bright blue eyes to match.

Valentine was currently heading towards her next healing class and bumped into Amity Bligh by accident. She quickly walked away from her, catching the words of "Watch it next time!" from the blight. She always made sure to stay out of her way, there were times where they'd accidentally run into each other, and like every other time she'd just quickly move out of her way and kept moving, as she hated Amity’s insults. But the Blights were powerful, and thus no one ever dared to cross them.

Despite the minor interactions she had with Amity sometimes, Valentine continued her day as usual. Paying attention in all her classes and eating lunch, She never made any friends, and thus enjoyed her lunches alone.

The sound of the bells began to call, signaling the end of the day and Valentine grabbed her bag and started to go to exit the school. 

There was a sudden rip in the sky, the universe was seen through this and it was a stark difference against the reddish-orange sky. A screech followed as a figure was blasted out of the rip and towards a large building. Sadly, for the figure who was thrown out of the rip, they landed into the trash cans that were lined up in a neat order. 

Valentine heard something loud as she was walking out of Hexside and was surprised when she saw what looked like a bolt of lightning enter one of the trash cans. She ran over to the trash can that ‘it’ landed into and was surprised when she saw what she thought was a demon. The pink haired girl gasped and her ears started to twitch. 

"Oh my gosh, what are you!? Are you a demon!? What's your name!? Where did you come from!?" She was already very interested in the sudden appearance of what she thought was a demon.

There was a groan coming from the now dented trash can, the trash can rattled when it moved before a pair of wolf-like ears appeared. Then, a head and a pair of eyes followed shortly after, they peered at the one asking so many questions… A moment passed before they jumped out of the trash can and got on all fours, away from the other person while hissing and making their fur stand up in defense. They may have looked hostile, but their eyes showed pure fear.

The witch quickly noticed their behavior and slowed her breathing down before doing anything else, she didn't want to scare them off. 

"Woah, I'm sorry, just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke in a smooth and calming voice as she approached them, maybe this was her chance to become friends with someone if she played her cards correctly. 

The figure took a step back in fright, their ears twitched as they registered what was said, fear was replaced with confusion. They stood up and revealed canine-like hind legs, their tail began to sway though the fur was still puffed up and it’s actions were stiff as the stranger stopped hissing. They just watched the person in front of them, a small coo coming from their throat. They took a cautious step forward towards the girl and then spoke.

“Ošh naktu?” a rough and raspy voice came out and it quaked with fear. they sounded parched and seemed tired enough that they managed to give a bit of a slur during this odd speech of theirs.

Valentine was confused by their words, she didn't know much about demons but judging the questioning look on their face, She assumed that they didn't understand. However, the witch was trying her best not to geek out at their appearance, those hind legs, the fluffy tail and fur. She wanted to touch them but didn’t want to scare off her possible new friend. 

"Can you speak English you…dog?" She said with genuine confusion on what species they were, if they were even a part of one. 

An almost offended whine came from the creature, giving a little huff as they slowly went over to Valentine. They sighed and outstretched their claw to the girl. A small ear twitch happened as they observed what this person would do.

“Yąk mien plads” Another rough tone and slurred dialect came from the creature as they gestured to their opened claw.

Valentine was slightly afraid of the claws, assuming that she would get hurt from their sharp tips. After hearing what she assumed was the creature’s native language, she came to the conclusion that they definitely didn't know english. Even though she seemed threatened by this ‘demon’, she was still going to attempt befriending them. 

"W-well um… nice to meet you too, I'm V-Valentine P-Powers..." She responded nervously, trying to stay calm in the face of possible danger. 

They let out a small chuff and then placed their claw gently on the other’s shoulder, their paw pads glowing a gentle blue color before they went back to the normal black they were before. They took a deep breath and moved away from Valentine.

“Nice name.. You don’t exactly look human nor do you smell like one so… What are you?” They questioned and then realized something.

“Forgive me, you have given me your name, yet I haven’t returned mine. I am called Lúkoç Bosr, and before you question my sudden change of speech, I must be touching a fluent speaker of another language in order to absorb some knowledge of that language...”

Valentine let out a sigh of relief when she heard the ‘alien’ speak English and back away, she was sure that they were going to get hurt by them. She looked at them with a smile, thinking that she could finally make a friend. 

"Well that's… Hard to pronounce, I'll just call you Luk for short and you can just call me Val! It's way easier to use nicknames like that instead of having to say each other's full names" Valentine’s ears started to twitch again as she felt their potential friendship beginning to blossom.

Lúkoç looked at Valentine’s ears and tilted their head slightly, the alien's own ears started twitching in a somewhat mimicking way. They began to circle around this new person and gave little sniffs before their tail brushed against Val’s leg and they smiled slightly “Okay, you’re part of my pack now! You’re my friend!” They gave a happy purr before they had begun to wander off and look at this very different world they were in… like, ‘what the fuck is up with the sky?’ and ‘How does one go back home?’. These were the thoughts that crossed their mind as they saw the rip close up.

Valentine let out a girly squeak as she heard them say that and hugged them from behind, giving them a squeeze to show her affection. Her ears twitched again, needless to say she was very excited about having a friend. 

"Yes, yes, YES! I finally have a friend after all this time! Since you clearly don't have a home, you'll be living with me and my mom from now on! I'm a witch by the way!" Valentine kept her arms around them and would just smile at the fact that she now has a friend and roommate, she was going to make the most out of this new relationship.

Lúkoç yelped at the sudden hug and glanced back at the joyful witch, their head tilting to the side as they felt a small grin form on their face. Their tails began to wag and they just let themself be held and hugged.

“Well...Nice to know I won’t sleep outside and catch a cold… And I’m a Zinvock-Tun” They began to squirm in the hold after a moment or two, feeling somewhat constricted in the embrace.

“Uhh..Would you let me go now, Please?”

Valentine felt her face become a light shade of red before quickly letting go of them, there were times where she would get a bit carried away, but how could she not? She had finally made a friend after so many years, she deserved to feel this much energy and excitement. 

"S-sorry… Well anyway, come with me, new roommate! My mom is going to be so happy when she hears about this!" Valentine gave one more quick hug to Lúkoç before starting to walk home and hoping her new friend would follow. 

"This is the best day ever!"

Lúkoç did indeed follow Valentine, their tail wagging as they pulled their hood over their head and their eyes began to dart all over the new place they were in. Lúkoç’s pupils turned to slits as an overwhelming feeling began to hit them, the sudden attack was caused by the various different aspects of this place and how unsafe they felt. They are now huddling behind Valentine, their eyes being wary of both of their surroundings. Lúkoç tucked their tails between their legs, their ears pinned down, and they were absolutely frightened to be here.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to Valentine's house. The duo stood in front of a tall, white, kind of goofy looking house, but very fitting for the Bolling isles. There were various windows on the front of the house and one on the second floor, shedding light onto the rooms that laid inside. Valentine smiled as she opened the door and moved out of the way to let Lúkoç in first. 

"You may go in first, new friend" She Invited with a big smile on her face, it never seemed to wear off or lose any of its brightness.

Lúkoç looked at the house with a keen and confused type of interest, they slowly walked forward and stepped into the house.Their nose doing a little fidget as they accustomed themselves with the new smells around the house.

“This house is very different to the ones I have seen back in my world... It doesn’t seem as advanced or modern” the meek tone of the comment was slowly replaced with relief.

"It seems fine to me" The witch gave a small shrug as she replied.

Valentine closed the door behind her and just smiled at her new friend as they looked around her new home. The house didn’t have that much to look at, there was everything a normal house would have or at least normal for the Boiling isles. There was a dark blue couch and a little table not too far from the entrance of the house, from a bit behind the couch there were stairs leading to the second floor and on the other side of the couch there was a doorway to the kitchen. 

"I'm not sure if my mom is home yet, but I think she'll be happy to see you!"

Lúkoç seemed a bit nervous and hesitant as she looked around, her ears suddenly perking up as she heard what Valentine said.

“Um...I don’t think it’s best to let your mother see me just yet… I’m different. I don’t think I could pass as a… Demon was it? The thing you called me earlier?”

The fluffy ‘alien’ went towards the couch and prodded it with curiosity, her tail wagging as she leaped onto the couch, made themselves comfortable, and began to purr loudly as they seemed to enjoy the springiness of the couch.

Valentine thought about it and Lúkoç definitely wasn't wrong, Her thoughts about it quickly stopped when she saw her curled up on the couch and purring. 

"Awww so cute! You seem more like a pet than anything else!" 

She said as she settled herself on the couch and sat down next to her, she seemed more of a cat to her now more than ever. The witch would just look down at her cute fluffy friend enjoying the couch. 

She was just so fascinating to her. She might have looked similar to other demons around here but she acted entirely differently from any demon she encountered.

Lúkoç lifted their head up a bit at the comment and made a small huff, they got out of their curled up position and sat down like any other normal humanoid.

“I am not a pet, I am a wild Zinvock-Tun” Lúkoç grumbled out as they lifted up their leg and began to scratch at their neck, mimicking the actions of a dog. They seemed to be more focused at scratching themselves to see how they slowly inched closer and closer to the edge of the couch without noticing.

Then, losing their balance, they slipped off the couch and tumbled to the floor. Their hind legs up in a bothersome position as they had their face planted on the ground. they mumbled curses as they picked themselves up.

Valentine giggled and let out another 'Awww' as she saw Lúkoç on the ground like that. The witch scooped Lúkoç up and held them in her arms.

"I don't really understand why you're just assuming I know what a Zinvock-Tun is because I have no clue what type of species that is since I've never heard of it on the Boling Isles. But on a different note, now that you're off the couch I can show you where you'll be sleeping!"

The witch carried her up the stairs and started to walk towards a door plastered with stickers. She opened the door and walked in as she closed the door behind herself and put Lúkoç down. 

"You'll be sleeping in my room since I don't want my mom seeing you sleep on the couch. I'll tell her about you eventually, but for now you'll have to stay out of sight and in my room"

Valentine's room was the average size of any normal bedroom, there was a medium sized bed against the same wall as the door with dark purple bed sheets and a big fluffy pillow. Right next to her bed there was a work desk accompanied by a swivel chair, across from that was her closet which was full of different clothes, and right next to the closet was a big bookshelf that almost reached the ceiling. Finally there was a window right across from the door to the room. 

Lúkoç looked around the room, inspecting each item carefully and determining the threat the item displayed. They got on all fours and began to brush themselves against the pieces of furniture that were there, letting their tail wag and flick against every item till they got to the bed and jumped onto it. Lúkoç then began to knead their claws against the bed before they rested themselves on it and a mew rumbled out of their throat.

“Smoft bed” Lúkoç cooed out in happiness and delight as they nuzzled themselves against the cushion, they may have denied being a pet or acting like one, but uh… They’re seeming to reveal the characteristics of many domestic type animals.

"Awww you're just so cute! I can already tell that I'm going to love that you'll be living with me!"

Valentine’s ears twitched again as she looked at Lúkoç and she just couldn't take her eyes off them, their fluffy fur and their oddly cute actions were intriguing.

Lúkoç shifted on the soft bedspread, their paws gripping onto the material and feeling it in between their fingers. they appear to be more relaxed and uplifting. then before. resting their head on the pillow as they slowly drifted to sleep, emitting a soft coo.

  
Valentine decided to join Lúkoç in bed, thinking to herself ‘ _Well they are taking up the only bed in my room’_. She let out a quiet sigh as she carefully got in bed with Lúkoç, making sure not to wake up the alien. She fell asleep next to the fluff ball, blissfully unaware of what was to come in both of their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this first chapter took us about a week to complete even with a little editing team. The second chapter might take a bit long since we are still thinking of ideas for it. Because of this we don't really have a schedule but I do have a Twitter were I'll be posting updates of this fic so go check that out @SheepSkiddy
> 
> So anyway I hope you enjoyed this and want to see more! See y'all in the next chapter!!


End file.
